My First Date Went A Little Like This
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Surely every girl will agree that a perfect date needs a perfect dress; most especially if it's the first. But to wear a wedding dress? I don't think so…


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: My First Date Went A Little Like This

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Surely every girl will agree that a perfect date needs a perfect dress; most especially if it's the first. But to wear a wedding dress? I don't think so…

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu was already used to being sent on an errand by Kanata. Ever since Wanya and Ruu left, they depended on each other. Apparently, their parents were always either busy at work (the Kouzukis) or out of town (Hosho).

So Miyu had taught herself not to expect anything when Kanata opens his sentences with…

"Miyu, are you free tonight?"

Because when she affirms, it was immediately followed by…

"Great. Then can you buy…"

Yes, it was always _buy this and buy that_.

So after almost a hundred times of gruel practicing, Miyu will not again say yes or nod her head; instead, she'll reach out her palm for Kanata's list. Her heart will not again flutter in anticipation. Her expression will remain poker-faced to mask her disappointment.

All these she learned because she thought they have some sort of a relationship, an understanding. Then she realized she was fooling herself with delusions. There was never a Kanata-and-Miyu. It has always been a Kanata _and_ a Miyu.

Besides, being in love doesn't mean you have to be a doormat.

So she was completely at loss when Kanata handed a note, instead of his usual list, that says…

_10am. Amusement park. Don't EVER be late. _

"I'll meet you there after the student council meeting." Kanata said casually, then he stood up and set his dishes at the sink.

He was almost leaving the room when he heard Miyu stuttered, "W-Why?"

Kanata just turned, stuck out his tongue, smirked, then walked away with his hands tucked up in his pockets.

Miyu placed a hand over her traitor heart. She thought, _Oh my_.

XOXOXOXOX

_7:30 am the next morning._

Kanata glanced up the Saionji temple's stairways before heading to school with a chasing thought, _You better show up Miyu Kouzuki_.

It wasn't really his idea. Ever-dignified clearheaded Kanata Saionji, president of the student council, model student and _bishounen_, would _never_ resort to such a stupid cliché as asking a girl out (or command her) on a date with him to the amusement park, _of all places_.

But he did it nonetheless, thanks to Miyu's ever-loyal ever-protective friends Nanami and Aya. Not to mention the _slight_ cooperation of his bestfriend-now-_traitor_-bestfriend Santa (though Santa really insists on slight).

That may be the case, he still has to congratulate himself for not messing up the asking part. He had to admit it was the trickiest. For a hundred times or so of attempting with yet another cliché line, "Miyu, are you free tonight?" Kanata berated himself for getting all tongue-tied and instead taking the coward's way out of sending Miyu to an errand.

But he has done it! Kanata Saionji has _finally_ done it! He had successfully asked clumsy-tardy Miyu Kouzuki out on a date. And that bewildered look on Miyu's face…_that_ he'll never forget. It made him want to crack up a smile. Still, he then had to act cool.

Now reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Nanami and Aya's (and again, _slightly _Santa's) _elaborate_ plan of their date. Contemplating whether to follow it or not, Kanata realized that he's actually looking forward to this day.

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu's awake but she's still lying on her back staring…waiting… thinking…

_God, am I dreaming or what?_ Had _the_ Kanata Saionji asked her out on a date?

Unbelievable!

Impossible!

Unexpected!

Totally…

_Romantic_. Why hadn't she prepared herself for this?

Miyu scrambled up and searched for the _note_. If only to put a stop to this momentary insanity.

She opened the topmost drawer and prayed. With her eyes closed, she reached her hand inside and… _voila!_

10 am. Amusement park. Don't EVER be late.

_Don't EVER be late._

_Late…late?_

Miyu quickly turned to look at the bedside clock. Then she blinked twice.

_9:15 am._

"Oh, God," This couldn't be happening.

The next half hour went in a frantic _whoosh_ to and fro across the room. To her credit, Miyu had managed to fumble about her wardrobe searching for suitable clothes, dig up her treasures for matching shoes and accessories, and apply a touch of blush and lip gloss to boost her confidence. The result of which is a presentable Miyu in a cute white blouse topped with a stylish butter-toned thin leather jacket, a mini-skirt fastened with slim gold belt, and ankle-high boots. To finish it, she fixed a headband over her hair and then slipped on a long strapped-purse cross her body.

Taking a long look at herself in front of the mirror, she highly hoped it's not overdone. She doesn't want Kanata to think she fuzzed about so much. _Not at all, mind you_.

So at exactly fifteen minutes before her date, Miyu stepped out of the house and grinned widely to herself. Then she screamed.

"Mikan-san!"

"Wow, you look flashy!"

Miyu immediately shot her a worried glance. "I do?"

"Hmmm," Mikan studied her from head to toe, "I have to say it suits nicely on you."

Blush crept to Miyu's face. "Thank you."

"Some place you're going?" Mikan asked casually.

"Um…" Miyu started hesitantly, "ano…a-amusement park."

It took some moments of silence before Mikan caught up. Then the orange on top of her head pumped up slightly in delight. "Oh I see, a date with Saionji-kun neh?"

Miyu's blush became more apparent. "Er…you could say that."

"Good, good." Mikan nodded her head repeatedly. "Now that you mention the amusement park, can you tell me today's date? I feel I'm forgetting something…"

"Well, today's the fifteenth," Miyu said helpfully.

Then something out-of-this-world happened before Miyu's eyes.

Mikan's orange grew steadily out of proportion before it burst in an explosion of tangy air. Then she fainted to the ground like a deflated balloon.

Thankfully, Miyu quickly recovered and crouched to Mikan's side to shake it lightly. After several seconds, Mikan groggily opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Miyu asked, immediate concern in her voice.

"I-I…" Mikan stuttered. Then her eyes went wide and Miyu suddenly found herself being dragged across the temple grounds to the bell tower's side.

"Hey! Are you sure you're okay?" Miyu called out.

But Mikan seemed not to hear her and instead jumped to her bicycle securely parked a while ago. Then she looked directly to Miyu with determination burning in her eyes. "Hop in," she commanded.

Miyu cautiously obliged. After steadying herself behind Mikan, she slowly asked, "W-Where are we going?"

"To the amusement park," Mikan answered, but her eyes are averted down. "Better hold on to me, Miyu."

"Oh, but I can go there myself. You mustn't feel as if you should-" But Miyu can only swallow her words as the bike sped straight downhill and her screams filled the open air.

XOXOXOXOX

In the midst of the excited crowd in the amusement park, Miyu still found herself wondering, _Why am I here?_

"We're here for a reason." Mikan replied as if she read Miyu's mind. "We're here to win."

"Huh?" _To win?_

That's when Miyu began to take a careful note on her surroundings and realized they weren't in a _normal _excited crowd.

They're in the middle of a _couples_' crowd. And God forbid… they're all dressed up in wedding clothes!

Just what the heck is going on?

"Are we invited to a mass wedding?" Miyu curiously asked. Believe it or not, she's the one who oddly feels out-of-place. _But we're still in the amusement park, right?_

This warranted a glare from Mikan. "No, we're joining a contest."

"A contest?" Miyu answered unbelievingly. "But Mikan-san, you know I can't."

Mikan's features abruptly changed to desperation as she reached for both of Miyu's hands. "Miyu-san," she began in a pleading voice, "you're the only one who can help me. Surely Kanata-kun will understand if you're a _bit _late for your date."

"Ano…" _Think, Miyu. Think._ "Can't Mizuki-kun come instead?"

Mikan shook her head. "That brother of mine is out of town. So please, Miyu. Please…"

If there's one thing to describe Mikan, according to Miyu, that is she's never easy to refuse. And Miyu was left with no choice but to compromise.

"What are we joining _exactly?_" she had to ask.

"A couples' race. But I think we should first don some wedding costumes."

"Mikan-san, do you realize that we don't have-" But Mikan was already presenting her a box out of nowhere and when she opened it, guess what? It's her _wedding costume_.

"You'll be the bride and I'll be the groom." Mikan relayed as-a-matter-of-factly. "I've always wanted to experience being a groom, you know."

Miyu realized that she had been staring long at her _costume_. When she lifted her face, Mikan was already in her white suit. She had also put on a brunette wig. _When and where did she change? And what's that wig for?_

"Wh-"

"No more time for questions, Miyu. Hurry up!" Mikan commanded.

When Miyu blended with the crowd some minutes later, what was left of her original date attire was _only _her boots. Which caused her to groan inwardly.

"It's a pity we hadn't thought to bring you some wedding shoes." Mikan tried to console. Miyu immediately suppressed a hiss. _This is your idea, remember? _

Then it suddenly occurred to Miyu to check the time.

_10:10 am._

_Oh no_, _I'm late. _With this thought occupying her head, Miyu hadn't bothered to listen as the instructions for the race droned on the background.

"Are you ready, Miyu?" she heard from Mikan, so she snapped out of her worrying trance.

"Tell me Mikan-san, why do you want to join so badly?" Miyu had to ask the question to convince herself she won't regret the decision later.

Mikan transformed to her _normal self_ and sincerely replied, "I want to win over my inspiration."

_Her inspiration?_ Miyu wanted Mikan to elaborate further but then the commentator signaled.

"On your positions, couples!"

"Are you sure this race isn't going to take long?" Miyu asked as they took their place.

Mikan changed back to her _usual self_ and gave Miyu a sheepish smile. "Did I tell you that?"

But before Miyu can open her mouth to protest, the commentator excitedly called.

"Let the race begin!"

XOXOX _To be continued _XOXOX

Hi guys! This fic is only a two-part story but I hope you enjoyed it. I promise there will be more KXM moments for the next chap.

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
